


Team Sphaerocobaltite (HEBL)

by javegar453



Series: OC RWBY Teams [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, RWBY
Genre: Fem!Harry, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/javegar453/pseuds/javegar453
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Info about my RWBY/Harry Potter crossover team</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Sphaerocobaltite (HEBL)

Anagrams

Hermione Arkos = H = Red

Elizabeth Schnee-Polendina-Rose-Sustrai (Spwrs) = E = White

Ginevra Xiao Long-Belladonna = B = Black

Luna Valkyren = L = Blue

Semblance

Hermione Arkos’s semblance is Ray and Beam Manipulation, when fire the ray’s/beams she can freely move her hands to direct them at her opponents.

Elizabeth’s semblance is Electrically Enhanced Speed, she can also summon an electrical Beowolf, due to her being a Schnee, she names the Beowolf Sparky.

Ginevra (Ginny)’s semblance is Time Manipulation, when activated she can slow down or speed up time, this gives her an advantage when she slows down time as she can see the opponents attacks before they hit.

Luna’s semblance is Explosive Combat, meaning that when she actives her semblance every foot step she takes causes an explosion, she can use this to her advantaged by using it to lunch herself into the air.

Age

Hermione is 25 years old when the Goblet of Fire summons Elizabeth to Hogwarts.

Elizabeth is 25 years old when the Goblet of Fire summons her to Hogwarts.

Ginny is 25 years old when the Goblet of Fire summons Elizabeth to Hogwarts.

Luna is 25 years old when the Goblet of Fire summons Elizabeth to Hogwarts.

Bust

Hermione’s bust size is a B Cup.

Elizabeth’s bust size is an A Cup.

Ginny’s bust size is an A Cup.

Luna’s bust size is a AA Cup.

Weapons

Hermione’s weapon are a pair of high powered sniper rifle gauntlets named Wicked Trinity.

Elizabeth’s weapon is a Bow-Staff/pump action shot gun named Nightkiss Amnesia

Ginny’s weapon is a spear/machine gun named Lightning Last Laugh, Wit Of The Blessed.

Luna’s weapon is a scythe/grenade launcher named Seething Justifier.

Features

Hermione is a cat Faunus, she has a cat tail and brown eyes eyes, the majority of her hair is red/ginger but her roost are a mixture of brown and white, the two colours never extend beyond the roots.

Elizabeth is a deer Faunus, she has antlers, as with all Faunus she has perfect night vision, the majority of her hair is white but the roots are pure brown, however the brown never seems to spread when she grows her hair, her lightning bolt scar has faded to appoint where you’re not able to make it out clearly.

Ginny is a Tiger Faunus, she has tiger claws and has bright brown eyes, the majority of her hair is black but the roots of her hair are coloured brown.

Luna is a rabbit Faunus, she has rabbit ears, she has powerful legs, able to leap high into the sky, the majority of her hair is blue but has brown roots, she has silver grey eyes.

Symbols

Hermione’s symbol is a cat’s eye with a ‘reflection’ of her weapon.

Elizabeth’s symbol is a bit morbid seeing as it is a deer’s skull with red dots as eyes.

Ginny’s symbol is a burning tiger.

Lune’s symbol is a Rabbit in front of a crescent moon.

Outfit Design

Hermione’s normal outfit is a red leather suit with brass coloured body armour which is named ‘The protector’. Her alternative outfit is flexible orange armour named ‘flame’.

Elizabeth’s normal outfit is a reinforced combat dress which is coloured electric white which is named ‘The Eel’. Her alternative outfit is an electric white bodysuit with a brown leather jacket which is named ‘Moray’.

Ginny’s normal outfit is a black and orange reinforced tuxedo named ‘blazing beauty’. Her alternative outfit is a black one piece stealth suit named ‘Take out’.

Luna’s normal outfit is a blue full body armour named ‘surprise’. Her alternative outfit is a blue jacket, light blue shirt, brown trouser legs, blue shoes and a dark blue hat, she prefers this outfit rather than her normal outfit as her normal outfit impedes her movement.

Sexual Orientation

Hermione is a Lesbian, she is dating Elizabeth.

Elizabeth is a Lesbian, she is dating Hermione.

Ginny is a Lesbian, she is dating Luna.

Luna is a Lesbian, she is dating Ginny.

Parents

Hermione: Hermione’s birth parents were Austin and Kendra Granger, though none of them know that, she was adopted by Jaune and Pyrrha Arkos when they were 26 years old, they discover Hermione while out on a mission to protect a village outside the kingdom of Vale, after discovering the Grimm nest and exterminating them they discovered a female baby in the midst of the Grimm bodies and take her out of the nest, they return to their home after completing their mission and find Nora and Ren holding Luna, after Ruby becomes headmistress at Beacon she offers Jaune and Pyrrha jobs as teachers which they accept.

Elizabeth: Elizabeth’s birth parents were Lily and James Potter, though none of them know that, she was adopted by Ruby, Weiss, Emerald and Penny Schnee-Polendina-Rose-Sustria or Spwrs for short, they adopt her when Ruby is 24, Weiss is 26, Emerald is 28 and Penny is 25, the group decides to adopt her after some incidents on the battlefield, an old powerful Beowolf overpowered Ruby before anyone do anything, it bit and ate her left arm and hand, afterwards she could no longer be a hunter until Weiss created a mechanical arm and hand for Ruby, being the tinkerer she is, managed to transform her arm into  smaller version of Crescent Rose, which she is able to wield perfectly with one hand now, while Weiss was on a solo mission, she was attack by Nevermore’s, she easily defend against the bigger Nevermore’s, however she didn’t think of the smaller Nevermore’s, one such Nevermore broke through her defence and pecked out her left eye, enraged Weiss summoned her familiar, the Giant Armour, she returns to her office in Vale where she contacts her designer’s and asks about Ruby’s mechanical arm and hand, the designers say that it should be ready to be manufactured in a week, Weiss is pleased about this an then asks if it was possible to have a mechanical eye created, the head designer asks why and Weiss shows her, she gasp in shock at the sight of Weiss’s eye and says that it would depend on the time frame Weiss would set for them, Weiss says that normally it only takes a few days for eyes to heal, but with her condition she thinks that her eye will probably be removed, so the design team has two weeks, the head designer says that she won’t fail her, she tells Ruby what happened and is at the hospital about to go in for her operation and should call Blake or Yang or Emerald or Penny to pick her up, Ruby calls Emerald, Penny, Blake and Yang and explains what’s happened and asks if one of them could pick Weiss up which Blake agrees, a week later, Weiss surprises Ruby with her mechanical arm and hand, a week after that she has her eye delivered to her, she can use her eye for pinpoint accuracy. Emerald joined the ‘good guys’ after being betrayed by Cinder after she discovered Cinder’s true plan, Cinder knew she discovered this and decided to get rid of her by hiring a hitman after her, Emerald found out and begged Cinder to call off the hitman after confessing her love to Cinder and telling her that she would never betray her, unfortunately Cinder does not give a shit and forces Emerald to flee, she asks Team RWBY for help and they reluctantly agree to help, they fend off the hitman which turns out to be her old partner Mercury, to prove that she has switched sides she tells Ozpin about Cinder’s plan, she falls in love with Ruby, Penny is the first to join the Polyamorous group after Weiss finds Ruby with Penny’s remains after the Vytal Festival incident, Ruby manages to rebuild Penny using parts from her other body she found but Penny doesn’t have any of her memories, Ruby hugs Penny who stares blankly at the wall, Ruby sheds some tears and Weiss hugs Ruby, Ruby kisses Penny which surprises Weiss but doesn’t say anything, Penny moves slightly, taking Ruby’s hands in her hand, Ruby whispers in Penny’s ear that she loves her, Penny moves her arms around Ruby, Ruby looks at Penny and Penny says, friend Ruby, Ruby asks Penny if she remembers what happened, Penny says that she remembers everything up until she fought Pyrrha, Ruby admits that Pyrrha hasn’t been the same since, a few weeks later and Penny asks Ruby if she would like to go out on a date, Ruby says that she’s with Weiss, Penny says that Weiss could come with them, after talking to Weiss, the three go on a date, a few years later, Penny confesses that she loves Ruby to, four years later Weiss gives birth to Alice, Elizabeth’s sister, Ruby becomes Headmistress of Beacon and Weiss becomes one of the teachers and vice-principal while remaining the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company, Emerald runs a weapon store with Penny as her mechanic.

Ginny: Ginny’s birth parents are Arthur and Molly Weasley, though none of them know that, she was adopted by Blake and Yang when they were 26 years old, having a longer hunter life compared to Ruby, until she received her mechanical arm and hand, at 30 years old she and Yang decided to have another child, she gives birth to Rachael, a couple of years later she was on a solo mission her right hand was bitten off by an extremely aggressive Boarbatusk, afterwards she received a mechanical hand from Ruby and Weiss, she can use her hand as a grappling hook, later when Ruby became headmistress of Beacon, she was offered to become the new history professor which she accepted, after her adventurous travels around the world, Yang returned to Vale, she married Blake and then adopted Ginny, she still took missions and on one such mission she lost her right leg and foot to a new type of Ursa, the Ursa Alpha’s, she attempted to retrieve her leg after the Ursa and removed it in one swipe of its clawed paw, unfortunately a small swarm of Ursa had descended and devoured her leg and foot, she managed to complete the mission by roughly tying a log to her leg, when she returned home she shocked Blake and called Ruby to giver the news, a few weeks later Ruby and Weiss brought over her new leg and foot, which Ruby an managed to be able to transform into a cannon, later when Ruby becomes headmistress of Beacon, she is offered to become the new combat instructor, which she accepts.

Luna: Luna’s birth parents are Xenophilius and Pandora Lovegood, though none of them know that, she was adopted by Nora and Ren why they were 26 years old, four years later when they were 30 years old they tried having another child, nine months later, sadly Nora has a miscarriage, this upsets her for a while but she gets over it, after Ruby becomes headmistress at Beacon she offers the two jobs as teachers, which they accept.

Later in Life

** Lore **

** Hermione: **

Hermione was adopted by Jaune and Pyrrha Arkos when the two were twenty-six years old, the couple were out patrolling at a village outside Vale due to increasing Grimm presence in the area, Jaune stumbles upon the Grimm nest responsible for the increasing threat, he alerts Pyrrha via his scroll and she joins him, the two descend and wipe the Grimm out, as they explore the cave in search of anything that caused the increasing threat, Jaune discovers a bundle of blankets and calls Pyrrha over, Jaune picks up the bundle of blankets and a letter falls out of the blankets, Pyrrha picks up the letter and reads it, the letter says that to anyone who finds this bundle of blankets to please take care of the child rapped within, the letter gives the name of the child, Hermione, but doesn’t give a surname, after their mission is complete they travel back to the home they share with Nora and Ren, they are surprised to find Nora cuddling another baby and sitting quietly for once, Ren explains what happened when Jaune and Pyrrha were away, (it was at this same time that Ruby, Weiss, Penny and Emerald discovered Elizabeth and Blake and Yang discovered Ginny), the adopt Hermione after discovering that Jaune was infertile and couldn’t have any biological children, when Hermione grows up she and her cousin, Luna, enrols in Signal, seeing as that was the closet school, apart from beacon, Hermione creates her weapon which she names: Wicked Trinity, she and Luna graduate from Signal and they enrol in Beacon, during the initiation she partner’s up with Elizabeth Schnee-Rose, they arrive at the abandoned temple and find that the items for this year are pieces of fabric’s, she and Elizabeth pick the red fabric, they are then joined by Ginny and Luna, they return to Beacon and their team is formed, named HEBL with Hermione as their leader, four years after they graduate the four of them have moved into a house after discovering that the four of them are lesbian’s, Elizabeth and herself share a room together with Ginny and Luna across the hall, one day when their younger ‘sister’ team is visiting the team, Elizabeth starts hearing a voice, suddenly the room shakes and the two teams draw their weapons, a portal opens up beneath Team HEBL and the team is dragged into Hogwarts by the Goblet of Fire, Dumbledore welcomes Elizabeth to Hogwarts, the team draw their weapons, after Dumbledore explains to the team why the Goblet of Fire brought them here the portal reopens and outwalks 18 new people, the staff draw out their wands and Team HEBL turn to face the newcomers and are shocked to see their parents, team’s RWBY(PE) and JNPR walk over to their children and demand to be told what is happening, Dumbledore explains what has happened and says that Elizabeth is in a binding magical contract and must compete in the tournament, Team ‘Spwrs’ turn to talk each other in hushed whispers, as Team ‘Spwrs’ talk to each other Malfoy stands up and loudly asks Team HEBL what exactly are they, the people from Remnant look at Malfoy with confused expressions, Malfoy points to the Faunus features on Blake, Hermione, Elizabeth, Ginny, Luna, Racheal, Megan, Dara, Velvet and Annabella, the Faunus look at each other and realize what Malfoy means, Elizabeth explains that they are Faunus, a race of humans with animal features, more questions are shouted out until Dumbledore silences them, Team ‘Spwrs’ start talking to Dumbledore, as the Remnant people look around the room Elizabeth walks up the Goblet of Fire, she inspects the Goblet, trying to find something wrong, only to find nearly nothing is wrong with the Goblet, she does notice one difference, there seems to be a slight simmer to the Goblet, something only a person with a semblance would notice, Elizabeth goes to touch the Goblet of Fire, Dumbledore sees this and calls out to Elizabeth to not touch the cup, only to be shock at when she does touch the Goblet, ah glob of pure black ooze erupts from the Goblet of Fire and runs down the sides of the Goblet, Elizabeth see’s this ooze and stares in disbelief at the ooze as she recognizes the ooze from her dreams, Hermione and the others see Elizabeth going wide eye at this new substance and immediately draw their weapons and point them at the Goblet, the Hogwarts staff realize this new threat and bring out their wands in an effort to defend their students, the Hogwarts staff tell the students to stay back, suddenly more black ooze shoots out of the Goblet of Fire and rains down on everyone, the staff cast protego over everyone in an effort to shield everyone only for the ooze seemingly evaporate, this confuses everyone when suddenly a gasp is heard, everyone looks at who gasped and are surprised and shocked to see Elizabeth stumble before blood starts staining her clothe, a sword sticks out from her chest, she falls to her knees and gasps for breath, Ruby, Weiss, Emerald, Penny, Alice and Hermione run over to Elizabeth, the black ooze reforms into a man with a gentleman’s beard, wearing glasses, a top-hat, trench coat and Victorian styled clothes, his body looks zombified but to Dumbledore and the Hogwarts staff the man look like a dressed up Inferius, suddenly a most horrific scream emit from Elizabeth’s mouth, everyone covers their ears and the zombie man flinches in fear, suddenly a hugh pure white butterfly comes out of Elizabeth’s scar, this drags Elizabeth out of her mothers and her sister’s grasp and down onto her hand and knee’s where she vomits more and more white butterflies followed by  flurry of steam, butterflies and a white light, the steam, white light and butterflies disappear and reveal a girl, the girl is clad in  white dress with blood over it, black boots, her hands are drenched in blood, her eyes are blood red with black pupils, she wields a knife, everyone stares at the girl in amazement all except for Elizabeth who has a faint smile on her lips when she looks up, suddenly all colour is drained from the room and she lunges at the man, the zombie man attempts to run but is cut down by the girl, he dissolves back into the black ooze, strangely a hugh rose appear in place of the man, the girl picks the rose up and with that, colour is brought back to the hall, everyone looks at the girl who has changed, no longer is she wearing a white dress, instead her dress is a blue dress with  white apron with strange symbols on it and blood splatters, around her neck is her omega pendant, she puts her knife away an rushes over to Elizabeth, she whispers some words in her ears, she takes the sword out of Elizabeth and places the hugh rose in place of the sword, Elizabeth jolts back to life and intakes a hugh breath, she is enveloped in a hug by Ruby, Weiss, Emerald, Penny, Alice and Hermione. Dumbledore asks the strange girl who she is and she replies saying that her name is Alice Liddel, during the first task when Elizabeth is trying to collect the golden egg, one of the other eggs hatch, a Ukrainian Ironbelly hatches from the egg and jumps onto Elizabeth stunning the tournament, even the Hungarian Horntail, this gives Elizabeth the perfect distraction to get the egg, afterwards, Dumbledore and the keepers attempt to get the baby Ukrainian Ironbelly away from Elizabeth, only to be shot at by the baby dragon, whoever, Charlie Weasly the leader of the keepers sees that the baby Ukrainian Ironbelly has formed a mother/child relationship with Elizabeth and tells the other keepers to leave them alone, he talks to Dumbledore and convinces him to not interfere with Elizabeth and the baby dragon, the remnant group do not need much convincing (only Weiss, Emerald is all up for it) as they see having a dragon on their side could help with their fight against the Grimm, it’s decided that Elizabeth will be allowed to keep the dragon, she names the dragon, Adelinda, she is sorted into Gryffindor.

 **Elizabeth** :

Elizabeth was adopted by Ruby, Weiss, Emerald and Penny Schnee-Polendina-Rose-Sustria when Ruby was 24, Weiss was 26, Emerald was 28 and Penny was 25 the married four were asleep in their home at in Vale when their doorbell rings, Ruby wakes up groggily and goes to answer the door, only to find a bundle of blankets she picks up the bundle of blankets and a letter falls out of the blankets and Ruby picks up the letter and bring the bundle and letter inside, Weiss wakes up when she rolls over onto Ruby’s side, only to find her gone, she sits up and wakes the other two and then calls out to Ruby, Ruby answers saying that she’s downstairs and that the three should come down, the three, confused and wondering what made Ruby get up at 1 in the morning, they get out of bed and they put on their dressing gowns on and go downstairs and into the kitchen, they see the bundle of blankets on the kitchen counter and Ruby reading a letter, the three walk over to Ruby and Weiss asks what’s with the blankets? Ruby gives her the latter, she reads it aloud, the letter says that to anyone who finds this bundle of blankets to please take care of the child rapped within, the letter gives the name of the child, Elizabeth, but doesn’t give a surname, after some convincing, Weiss agrees with Ruby’s idea to adopt the child, but should do so in the morning, (it was at this same time that Jaune and Pyrrha discovered Hermione, Nora and Ren discovered Luna and Blake and Yang discover Hermione), they call Blake and Yang and the two agree to meet them at the adoption agency, this surprises ‘Team Spwr’ but don’t bring it up, when they get to the adoption agency they discover that Blake and Yang are going to adopt a child they found as well, when they go in they find Team JNPR, both with small children, after they adopt Elizabeth the four return home, four years later they try having a biological child, with Weiss as the one to carry him/her, nine months later Weiss gives birth to a baby girl, they decide to name her after Alice, six years, Ruby unlocks Elizabeth’s aura after Elizabeth demanding that she be enrolled to Signal, Ruby and Weiss relent after being convinced by Emerald and Penny and agree to let her go, however when Ruby unlocks Elizabeth’s aura a black inky substance emits from Elizabeth’s scar an she faint’s, a black Ichor, as dark as the Grimm bleeds off of Elizabeth’s Scar, later she and her cousin, Ginny, enrols in Signal, seeing as that was the closet school, apart from beacon, Elizabeth creates her weapon which she names: Nightkiss Amnesia, she and Ginny graduate from Signal and they enrol in Beacon, during the initiation she partner’s up with Hermione Arkos, they arrive at the abandoned temple and find that the items for this year are pieces of fabric’s, she and Hermione pick the red fabric, they are then joined by Ginny and Luna, they return to Beacon and their team is formed, named HEBL with Hermione as their leader, four years after they graduate the four of them have moved into a house after discovering that the four of them are lesbian’s, Elizabeth and Hermione share a room together with Ginny and Luna across the hall, one day when their younger ‘sister’ team is visiting the team, Elizabeth starts hearing a voice, suddenly the room shakes and the two teams draw their weapons, a portal opens up beneath Team HEBL and the team is dragged into Hogwarts by the Goblet of Fire, Dumbledore welcomes Elizabeth to Hogwarts, the team draw their weapons, after Dumbledore explains to the team why the Goblet of Fire brought them here the portal reopens and outwalks 18 new people, the staff draw out their wands and Team HEBL turn to face the newcomers and are shocked to see their parents, team’s RWBY(PE) and JNPR walk over to their children and demand to be told what is happening, Dumbledore explains what has happened and says that Elizabeth is in a binding magical contract and must compete in the tournament, Team ‘Spwrs’ turn to talk each other in hushed whispers, as Team ‘Spwrs’ talk to each other Malfoy stands up and loudly asks Team HEBL what exactly are they, the people from Remnant look at Malfoy with confused expressions, Malfoy points to the Faunus features on Blake, Hermione, Elizabeth, Ginny, Luna, Racheal, Megan, Dara, Velvet and Annabella, the Faunus look at each other and realize what Malfoy means, Elizabeth explains that they are Faunus, a race of humans with animal features, more questions are shouted out until Dumbledore silences them, Team ‘Spwrs’ start talking to Dumbledore, as the Remnant people look around the room Elizabeth walks up the Goblet of Fire, she inspects the Goblet, trying to find something wrong, only to find nearly nothing is wrong with the Goblet, she does notice one difference, there seems to be a slight simmer to the Goblet, something only a person with a semblance would notice, Elizabeth goes to touch the Goblet of Fire, Dumbledore sees this and calls out to Elizabeth to not touch the cup, only to be shock at when she does touch the Goblet, ah glob of pure black ooze erupts from the Goblet of Fire and runs down the sides of the Goblet, Elizabeth see’s this ooze and stares in disbelief at the ooze as she recognizes the ooze from her dreams, Hermione and the others see Elizabeth going wide eye at this new substance and immediately draw their weapons and point them at the Goblet, the Hogwarts staff realize this new threat and bring out their wands in an effort to defend their students, the Hogwarts staff tell the students to stay back, suddenly more black ooze shoots out of the Goblet of Fire and rains down on everyone, the staff cast protego over everyone in an effort to shield everyone only for the ooze seemingly evaporate, this confuses everyone when suddenly a gasp is heard, everyone looks at who gasped and are surprised and shocked to see Elizabeth stumble before blood starts staining her clothe, a sword sticks out from her chest, she falls to her knees and gasps for breath, Ruby, Weiss, Emerald, Penny, Alice and Hermione run over to Elizabeth, the black ooze reforms into a man with a gentleman’s beard, wearing glasses, a top-hat, trench coat and Victorian styled clothes, his body looks zombified but to Dumbledore and the Hogwarts staff the man look like a dressed up Inferius, suddenly a most horrific scream emit from Elizabeth’s mouth, everyone covers their ears and the zombie man flinches in fear, suddenly a hugh pure white butterfly comes out of Elizabeth’s scar, this drags Elizabeth out of her mothers and her sister’s grasp and down onto her hand and knee’s where she vomits more and more white butterflies followed by  flurry of steam, butterflies and a white light, the steam, white light and butterflies disappear and reveal a girl, the girl is clad in  white dress with blood over it, black boots, her hands are drenched in blood, her eyes are blood red with black pupils, she wields a knife, everyone stares at the girl in amazement all except for Elizabeth who has a faint smile on her lips when she looks up, suddenly all colour is drained from the room and she lunges at the man, the zombie man attempts to run but is cut down by the girl, he dissolves back into the black ooze, strangely a hugh rose appear in place of the man, the girl picks the rose up and with that, colour is brought back to the hall, everyone looks at the girl who has changed, no longer is she wearing a white dress, instead her dress is a blue dress with  white apron with strange symbols on it and blood splatters, around her neck is her omega pendant, she puts her knife away an rushes over to Elizabeth, she whispers some words in her ears, she takes the sword out of Elizabeth and places the hugh rose in place of the sword, Elizabeth jolts back to life and intakes a hugh breath, she is enveloped in a hug by Ruby, Weiss, Emerald, Penny, Alice and Hermione. Dumbledore asks the strange girl who she is and she replies saying that her name is Alice Liddel, during the first task when Elizabeth is trying to collect the golden egg, one of the other eggs hatch, a Ukrainian Ironbelly hatches from the egg and jumps onto Elizabeth stunning the tournament, even the Hungarian Horntail, this gives Elizabeth the perfect distraction to get the egg, afterwards, Dumbledore and the keepers attempt to get the baby Ukrainian Ironbelly away from Elizabeth, only to be shot at by the baby dragon, whoever, Charlie Weasly the leader of the keepers sees that the baby Ukrainian Ironbelly has formed a mother/child relationship with Elizabeth and tells the other keepers to leave them alone, he talks to Dumbledore and convinces him to not interfere with Elizabeth and the baby dragon, the remnant group do not need much convincing (only Weiss, Emerald is all up for it) as they see having a dragon on their side could help with their fight against the Grimm, it’s decided that Elizabeth will be allowed to keep the dragon, she names the dragon, Adelinda, she is sorted into Slytherin, which shocks everyone as everyone assumed Elizabeth would be sorted into Gryffindor.

** Ginny: **

Ginevra or Ginny for short was adopted by Blake and Yang Xiao Long-Belladonna when Blake and Yang were 26, the married couple were asleep in their home at in Vale when their doorbell rings, Blake wakes up groggily and goes to answer the door, only to find a bundle of blankets she picks up the bundle of blankets and a letter falls out of the blankets and Blake picks up the letter and bring the bundle and letter inside, Yang wakes up when she rolls over onto Ruby’s side and finds her favourite kitty missing, she sits up and calls out to Blake, Blake answers saying that she’s downstairs and that Yang should come down, Yang, confused and wondering what made Blake get up at 1 in the morning, she puts her dressing gown on and goes downstairs and into the kitchen, she sees the bundle of blankets on the kitchen counter and Blake reading a letter, Yang walks over to Blake and asks what’s with the blankets? Blake gives her the latter, she reads it, the letter says that to anyone who finds this bundle of blankets to please take care of the child rapped within, the letter gives the name of the child, Ginevra/Ginny, but doesn’t give a surname, after some convincing, Blake agrees with Yang’s idea to adopt the child, but should do so in the morning, (it was at this same time that Jaune and Pyrrha discovered Hermione and Nora and Ren discovered Luna and Ruby, Weiss, penny and Emerald discovered Elizabeth), they call Ruby, Weiss, Penny and Emerald and the four agree to meet them at the adoption agency, this surprises Blake and Yang but don’t bring it up, when they get to the adoption agency they discover that Ruby and Weiss are going to adopt a child they found as well, when they go in they find Team JNPR, both with small children, after they adopt Ginny the two return home, four years later they try having a biological child, with Blake as the one to carry him/her, nine months later Blake gives birth to a baby girl, they decide to name her after Racheal, six years, Yang unlocks Ginny’s aura after Ginny demands that she be enrolled to Signal, Blake and Yang relent and agree to let her go, later she and her cousin, Elizabeth, enrols in Signal, seeing as that was the closet school, apart from beacon, Ginny creates her weapon which she names: Lightning Last Laugh, Wit Of The Blessed, she and Elizabeth graduate from Signal and they enrol in Beacon, during the initiation she partner’s up with Luna Valkyren, they arrive at the abandoned temple and find that the items for this year are pieces of fabric’s, she and Luna pick the other red fabric, they are then joined by Hermione and Elizabeth, they return to Beacon and their team is formed, named HEBL with Hermione as their leader, four years after they graduate the four of them have moved into a house after discovering that the four of them are lesbian’s, Elizabeth and Hermione share a room together with Ginny and Luna across the hall, one day when their younger ‘sister’ team is visiting the team, Elizabeth starts hearing a voice, suddenly the room shakes and the two teams draw their weapons, a portal opens up beneath Team HEBL and the team is dragged into Hogwarts by the Goblet of Fire, Dumbledore welcomes Elizabeth to Hogwarts, the team draw their weapons, after Dumbledore explains to the team why the Goblet of Fire brought them here the portal reopens and outwalks 18 new people, the staff draw out their wands and Team HEBL turn to face the newcomers and are shocked to see their parents, team’s RWBY(PE) and JNPR walk over to their children and demand to be told what is happening, Dumbledore explains what has happened and says that Elizabeth is in a binding magical contract and must compete in the tournament, Team ‘Spwrs’ turn to talk each other in hushed whispers, as Team ‘Spwrs’ talk to each other Malfoy stands up and loudly asks Team HEBL what exactly are they, the people from Remnant look at Malfoy with confused expressions, Malfoy points to the Faunus features on Blake, Hermione, Elizabeth, Ginny, Luna, Racheal, Megan, Dara, Velvet and Annabella, the Faunus look at each other and realize what Malfoy means, Elizabeth explains that they are Faunus, a race of humans with animal features, more questions are shouted out until Dumbledore silences them, Team ‘Spwrs’ start talking to Dumbledore, as the Remnant people look around the room Elizabeth walks up the Goblet of Fire, she inspects the Goblet, trying to find something wrong, only to find nearly nothing is wrong with the Goblet, she does notice one difference, there seems to be a slight simmer to the Goblet, something only a person with a semblance would notice, Elizabeth goes to touch the Goblet of Fire, Dumbledore sees this and calls out to Elizabeth to not touch the cup, only to be shock at when she does touch the Goblet, ah glob of pure black ooze erupts from the Goblet of Fire and runs down the sides of the Goblet, Elizabeth see’s this ooze and stares in disbelief at the ooze as she recognizes the ooze from her dreams, Hermione and the others see Elizabeth going wide eye at this new substance and immediately draw their weapons and point them at the Goblet, the Hogwarts staff realize this new threat and bring out their wands in an effort to defend their students, the Hogwarts staff tell the students to stay back, suddenly more black ooze shoots out of the Goblet of Fire and rains down on everyone, the staff cast protego over everyone in an effort to shield everyone only for the ooze seemingly evaporate, this confuses everyone when suddenly a gasp is heard, everyone looks at who gasped and are surprised and shocked to see Elizabeth stumble before blood starts staining her clothe, a sword sticks out from her chest, she falls to her knees and gasps for breath, Ruby, Weiss, Emerald, Penny, Alice and Hermione run over to Elizabeth, the black ooze reforms into a man with a gentleman’s beard, wearing glasses, a top-hat, trench coat and Victorian styled clothes, his body looks zombified but to Dumbledore and the Hogwarts staff the man look like a dressed up Inferius, suddenly a most horrific scream emit from Elizabeth’s mouth, everyone covers their ears and the zombie man flinches in fear, suddenly a hugh pure white butterfly comes out of Elizabeth’s scar, this drags Elizabeth out of her mothers and her sister’s grasp and down onto her hand and knee’s where she vomits more and more white butterflies followed by  flurry of steam, butterflies and a white light, the steam, white light and butterflies disappear and reveal a girl, the girl is clad in  white dress with blood over it, black boots, her hands are drenched in blood, her eyes are blood red with black pupils, she wields a knife, everyone stares at the girl in amazement all except for Elizabeth who has a faint smile on her lips when she looks up, suddenly all colour is drained from the room and she lunges at the man, the zombie man attempts to run but is cut down by the girl, he dissolves back into the black ooze, strangely a hugh rose appear in place of the man, the girl picks the rose up and with that, colour is brought back to the hall, everyone looks at the girl who has changed, no longer is she wearing a white dress, instead her dress is a blue dress with  white apron with strange symbols on it and blood splatters, around her neck is her omega pendant, she puts her knife away an rushes over to Elizabeth, she whispers some words in her ears, she takes the sword out of Elizabeth and places the hugh rose in place of the sword, Elizabeth jolts back to life and intakes a hugh breath, she is enveloped in a hug by Ruby, Weiss, Emerald, Penny, Alice and Hermione. Dumbledore asks the strange girl who she is and she replies saying that her name is Alice Liddel, during the first task when Elizabeth is trying to collect the golden egg, one of the other eggs hatch, a Ukrainian Ironbelly hatches from the egg and jumps onto Elizabeth stunning the tournament, even the Hungarian Horntail, this gives Elizabeth the perfect distraction to get the egg, afterwards, Dumbledore and the keepers attempt to get the baby Ukrainian Ironbelly away from Elizabeth, only to be shot at by the baby dragon, whoever, Charlie Weasly the leader of the keepers sees that the baby Ukrainian Ironbelly has formed a mother/child relationship with Elizabeth and tells the other keepers to leave them alone, he talks to Dumbledore and convinces him to not interfere with Elizabeth and the baby dragon, the remnant group do not need much convincing (only Weiss, Emerald is all up for it) as they see having a dragon on their side could help with their fight against the Grimm, it’s decided that Elizabeth will be allowed to keep the dragon, she names the dragon, Adelinda, she is sorted into Hufflepuff, which surprises the other Weasley’s as everyone in the Weasley family has been in Gryffindor.

** Luna: **

Luna was adopted by Nora and Lie Valkyren when Blake and Weiss was 26, the married couple were asleep in their home at in Vale when their doorbell rings, Ren wakes up groggily and goes to answer the door, only to find a bundle of blankets he picks up the bundle of blankets and a letter falls out of the blankets and Ren picks up the letter and bring the bundle and letter inside, Nora wakes up when she smells Pancakes, she sits up and calls out to Ren, Ren answers saying that he’s downstairs making Pancakes because Nora might need energy later, Nora, confused and wondering what made Ren get up at 1 in the morning, she puts her dressing gown on and goes downstairs and into the kitchen, she sees the bundle of blankets on the kitchen counter, Ren reading a letter and a plate of Pancakes, Nora walks over to the plate of Pancakes and devours them and asks Ren what’s with the blankets? Ren gives her the latter, she reads it, the letter says that to anyone who finds this bundle of blankets to please take care of the child rapped within, the letter gives the name of the child, Luna, but doesn’t give a surname, Ren agrees with Nora’s idea to adopt the child, but should do so in the morning, (it was at this same time that Jaune and Pyrrha discovered Hermione and Blake and Yang discovered Ginny and Ruby, Weiss, Penny and Emerald discovered Elizabeth), Jaune and Pyrrha arrive home with Hermione, they are surprised to find Nora sitting quietly rocking Luna back and forth, Ren explains what happened while they were away and guessed that they were going to adopt the child Pyrrha is carrying, the two nod and they go to bed, the next day they get to the adoption agency they discover an hour before Team RWBY(PE), Team RWBY(PE) arrive with children of their own that they are going to adopt they adopt Luna and the four return home, four years later they try having a biological child, nine months later Nora sadly miscarries and is sad for a while, but cheers up, six years later, Nora unlocks Luna’s aura after Luna ask if she could be enrolled to Signal, Nora and Ren relent and agree to let her go, later she and her cousin, Hermione, enrols in Signal, seeing as that was the closet school, apart from beacon, Luna creates her weapon which she names: Seething Justifier, she and Hermione graduate from Signal and they enrol in Beacon, during the initiation she partner’s up with Ginny Xiao Long-Belladonna, they arrive at the abandoned temple and find that the items for this year are pieces of fabric’s, she and Ginny pick the other red fabric, they are then joined by Hermione and Elizabeth, they return to Beacon and their team is formed, named HEBL with Hermione as their leader, four years after they graduate the four of them have moved into a house after discovering that the four of them are lesbian’s, Elizabeth and Hermione share a room together with Ginny and Luna across the hall, one day when their younger ‘sister’ team is visiting the team, Elizabeth starts hearing a voice, suddenly the room shakes and the two teams draw their weapons, a portal opens up beneath Team HEBL and the team is dragged into Hogwarts by the Goblet of Fire, Dumbledore welcomes Elizabeth to Hogwarts, the team draw their weapons, after Dumbledore explains to the team why the Goblet of Fire brought them here the portal reopens and outwalks 18 new people, the staff draw out their wands and Team HEBL turn to face the newcomers and are shocked to see their parents, team’s RWBY(PE) and JNPR walk over to their children and demand to be told what is happening, Dumbledore explains what has happened and says that Elizabeth is in a binding magical contract and must compete in the tournament, Team ‘Spwrs’ turn to talk each other in hushed whispers, as Team ‘Spwrs’ talk to each other Malfoy stands up and loudly asks Team HEBL what exactly are they, the people from Remnant look at Malfoy with confused expressions, Malfoy points to the Faunus features on Blake, Hermione, Elizabeth, Ginny, Luna, Racheal, Megan, Dara, Velvet and Annabella, the Faunus look at each other and realize what Malfoy means, Elizabeth explains that they are Faunus, a race of humans with animal features, more questions are shouted out until Dumbledore silences them, Team ‘Spwrs’ start talking to Dumbledore, as the Remnant people look around the room Elizabeth walks up the Goblet of Fire, she inspects the Goblet, trying to find something wrong, only to find nearly nothing is wrong with the Goblet, she does notice one difference, there seems to be a slight simmer to the Goblet, something only a person with a semblance would notice, Elizabeth goes to touch the Goblet of Fire, Dumbledore sees this and calls out to Elizabeth to not touch the cup, only to be shock at when she does touch the Goblet, ah glob of pure black ooze erupts from the Goblet of Fire and runs down the sides of the Goblet, Elizabeth see’s this ooze and stares in disbelief at the ooze as she recognizes the ooze from her dreams, Hermione and the others see Elizabeth going wide eye at this new substance and immediately draw their weapons and point them at the Goblet, the Hogwarts staff realize this new threat and bring out their wands in an effort to defend their students, the Hogwarts staff tell the students to stay back, suddenly more black ooze shoots out of the Goblet of Fire and rains down on everyone, the staff cast protego over everyone in an effort to shield everyone only for the ooze seemingly evaporate, this confuses everyone when suddenly a gasp is heard, everyone looks at who gasped and are surprised and shocked to see Elizabeth stumble before blood starts staining her clothe, a sword sticks out from her chest, she falls to her knees and gasps for breath, Ruby, Weiss, Emerald, Penny, Alice and Hermione run over to Elizabeth, the black ooze reforms into a man with a gentleman’s beard, wearing glasses, a top-hat, trench coat and Victorian styled clothes, his body looks zombified but to Dumbledore and the Hogwarts staff the man look like a dressed up Inferius, suddenly a most horrific scream emit from Elizabeth’s mouth, everyone covers their ears and the zombie man flinches in fear, suddenly a hugh pure white butterfly comes out of Elizabeth’s scar, this drags Elizabeth out of her mothers and her sister’s grasp and down onto her hand and knee’s where she vomits more and more white butterflies followed by  flurry of steam, butterflies and a white light, the steam, white light and butterflies disappear and reveal a girl, the girl is clad in  white dress with blood over it, black boots, her hands are drenched in blood, her eyes are blood red with black pupils, she wields a knife, everyone stares at the girl in amazement all except for Elizabeth who has a faint smile on her lips when she looks up, suddenly all colour is drained from the room and she lunges at the man, the zombie man attempts to run but is cut down by the girl, he dissolves back into the black ooze, strangely a hugh rose appear in place of the man, the girl picks the rose up and with that, colour is brought back to the hall, everyone looks at the girl who has changed, no longer is she wearing a white dress, instead her dress is a blue dress with  white apron with strange symbols on it and blood splatters, around her neck is her omega pendant, she puts her knife away an rushes over to Elizabeth, she whispers some words in her ears, she takes the sword out of Elizabeth and places the hugh rose in place of the sword, Elizabeth jolts back to life and intakes a hugh breath, she is enveloped in a hug by Ruby, Weiss, Emerald, Penny, Alice and Hermione. Dumbledore asks the strange girl who she is and she replies saying that her name is Alice Liddel, during the first task when Elizabeth is trying to collect the golden egg, one of the other eggs hatch, a Ukrainian Ironbelly hatches from the egg and jumps onto Elizabeth stunning the tournament, even the Hungarian Horntail, this gives Elizabeth the perfect distraction to get the egg, afterwards, Dumbledore and the keepers attempt to get the baby Ukrainian Ironbelly away from Elizabeth, only to be shot at by the baby dragon, whoever, Charlie Weasley the leader of the keepers sees that the baby Ukrainian Ironbelly has formed a mother/child relationship with Elizabeth and tells the other keepers to leave them alone, he talks to Dumbledore and convinces him to not interfere with Elizabeth and the baby dragon, the remnant group do not need much convincing (only Weiss, Emerald is all up for it) as they see having a dragon on their side could help with their fight against the Grimm, it’s decided that Elizabeth will be allowed to keep the dragon, she names the dragon, Adelinda, she is sorted into Ravenclaw, her teammates discover that she gets bullied and take it upon themselves to dispense justice on the bullies.


End file.
